Wish
by Ashiko Tsurugi
Summary: Gohan looks back on the young man he fancied in his childhood... It's nearly Christmas, and he hasn't gotten either of his wishes. *UPDATED -- sorry it took so long!*
1. Chapter 1

Wish  
Ashiko Tsurugi  
  
***  
  
"Trunks," murmured the soft voice. His rough, calloused hands cupped the young man's face, leading him to tender lips.  
  
Tongues danced, a battle for power. He moved his hands from his face to the dark blue shirt, freeing it from the binds of his thick leather belt. Fingertips slid across scarred skin.  
  
"G-Gohan," he moaned as fingers touched his nipples, hardening them.  
  
Oh, how he longed to hear his name moaned, moving past Trunks' lips in a soft breath of ecstacy.  
  
I want to take you, my darling... He wished he could murmur.  
  
But, none-the-less, it was a daydream... A very inappropriate one, especially at the moment, as Videl had a one-sided conversation with his spirit-less shell.  
  
"Gohan," came her voice, clearly irritated.  
  
"Hmm, yes?" He looked at her with a mask of interest. He'd become good at hiding what he's thinking.  
  
"You're not listening to me."  
  
"What makes you say that?" He took a sip of his hot cocoa, staring forward, refusing to make eye contact. That was when he would break.  
  
"The blank stare that seems to accompany all Saiyajins when they aren't listening."  
  
He shrugged.  
  
Videl smirked, nudging Gohan in the gut," So, what are you thinking about?"  
  
Gohan looked down at her. He saw an odd glint in her eye, unsure of what it meant. He looked out the window at the bare ground.  
  
"Snow."  
  
The orange autumn leaves had long since been swept away by the harsh winds, and the bitter cold had settled into its temporary home. Menacing gray clouds billowed overhead, threatening its icy rain; rain, not snow.   
  
It was almost Christmas, and it hadn't snowed.  
  
Videl folded her arms and looked out the window after Gohan's gaze. She could have sworn she had seen the love-sick look in his eyes...  
  
Maybe it was for me... suggested her mind and Videl felt her heart do a little fluttering dance. Could I be so lucky?  
  
The high schooler standing beside her was tall, muscular, and drop-dead gorgeous. His raven-wing's hair stood up in numerous spikes, defying gravity, and yet being soft to the touch. His eyes matched his hair, full of emotion... That's why it was so odd to see Gohan staring off into space. He was always concentrating on SOMETHING.  
  
She couldn't help but pray it was her...  
  
***  
  
In that same spot, in a different time, stood a young man with long lavander hair.  
  
He stared out the same window, at the same dormant grass along the same rolling hills at the base of the mountain.  
  
His expression was the same distant look, as he focused on something unseen on the horizon.  
  
"Gohan," his hoarse, unused voice murmured.  
  
He remembered fondly his mentor, the one older than him... The one who sacrificed his life so Trunks could have a remotely normal one... (It didn't work). Then... as soon as Trunks was sure he was over the little crush he had as a 14-year-old to that man, his recently deceased mother sprung a new idea upon him:  
  
Go to the past, save Gokou, and get stronger!  
  
"At least one timeline won't be screwed over..." commented his mother with a weak, forced smile.  
  
And Trunks' lonely heart skipped a beat. He jumped at the chance to see his mentor...!  
  
His love was a child--! He'd forgotten about the age difference...  
  
But the shining soul still shone through. Gohan's pure heart treated him like a friend -- unlike all the others who shunned his attempt at help.  
  
There was nothing left for him here... His mother had died from over-exhaustion... There was no one left...  
  
The only person who loved him --at least put up with him -- was in the past...  
  
  
And he intended to meet up with him once again.  
  
*_*  
A/N: Short, sweet, and only the first chapter. ^_^ Keep checking back for more updates... 


	2. Chapter 2

Wish: Chapter 2  
  
A/N: I'm back with another chappy... Hope this one also suits your fancy.  
  
Sorry it took so long.  
  
***  
  
It was midnight when the sonic boom thundered next to the Brief's home.  
  
It shook the dome-like house, knocking numerous knick-knacks off the shelves. They shattered on the clean floor. Books dropped and fluttered open.  
  
One just happened to land on Vegita's head, stirring him from a moment's slumber.  
  
"What the hell--?" he growled.  
  
He stood up, throwing his half of the blankets onto his stirring mate. He grabbed a robe and pulled it on over his bare chest.  
  
Bulma rubbed her eyes, sitting up. "What alien did you piss off, Vegita?"  
  
"I didn't do it this time..." He lowered his eyes, bringing his fingers to the bridge of his nose... [At least, I don't think so...]  
  
He walked over to the window and looked out.  
  
A familiar purple haired youth jumped out of the top of the capsule-machine. Vegita gaped.  
  
"What is it?" Bulma came to the window with him.  
  
*  
  
Trunks grinned sheepishly, relieved that he hadn't crushed the capsule-home, like he realized he might in mid-flight.  
  
"I guess I got lucky..." he mumbled, resting his hands on the back of his head.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing!" came the calloused voice.  
  
Trunks slowly turned his eyes to the sky, then turned around to face his past father. Hands grasped his shoulders, shaking him roughly.  
  
"I - I - I ... c-c-c-an't t-t-t-talk l-l-l-like t-th-this!" stammered Trunks.  
  
Bulma came running out the front door. Her hand swatted against Vegita's arm firmly. "Let him go!"  
  
And remarkably, Vegita did as he was told.  
  
Then, Bulma wrapped her arms around Trunks, "Good to see you!"  
  
"Thanks..." He smiled.  
  
"Come on inside!" she grabbed his hand and started leading him indoors. Trunks timidly followed, noting the red-hot glare on the back of his neck.  
  
Trunks looked around at the kitchen. Everything seemed the same... except it was clean, except for a tiny portion of the counter that was filled with stacks of child-sized plastic bowls.  
  
"What's going on?" came a sleepy voice from the stairs.  
  
"Oh! Trunks... Did we wake you?"  
  
[Trunks..?]  
  
The eight-year-old lifted his eyes to the purple-haired stranger standing in his kitchen. They blinked and raised their hands in unison.  
  
[Oh Kami, is this real?]  
  
Vegita watched with an unamused expression on his face. Bulma giggled.  
  
"Yes, how cute." Vegita turned to the Mirai, "Why are you here?"  
  
"Um..." Mirai leaned against the counter, folding his arms across his jacket chest. "Well... My mother died... And I have no ties with anyone in the future.."  
  
"Why did your mother die?" Bulma reached for a cigarette.  
  
"Exhaustion, malnutricion (A/N: spelling?)... I think the smoking did her in eventually."  
  
Bulma quickly put the cigarette down on the counter with a gasp.   
  
"So, I was wondering..."  
  
"Wondering what?" she asked sweetly.  
  
"...if I could stay here..."  
  
Vegita opened his mouth to protest immediately, but Bulma shot him an icy glare. Bulma then turned back to Trunks, and gave him a warm, motherly smile, "Of course!"  
  
The older Trunks smiled, relieved. Bulma felt her heart melt; it was beautiful, to see her "son" go from being so nervous to relaxed. The chibi Trunks tugged on her robe, "Mom..., who is that?"  
  
Bulma looked at her real son and smiled, ruffling his short lavender hair. "That's Trunks, honey. He has the same name as you, isn't that neat?"  
  
And Chibi's eyes widened, his smile doing the same. "I'm gonna have a big brother now!" He hopped merrily about the room, stopping only when he heard a deep growl from Vegita.  
  
"Now, then, Mirai; we'll get you a bed set up in Trunks' room."  
  
"And he's sleeping in my room?" Chibi Trunks merely glowed.  
  
"Yes, now, you go upstairs, hon, and get a few pillows and blankets from your closet."  
  
"Yes, Mom!" Chibi Trunks bolted for the stairs, scrambling up them.  
  
Bulma pointed at Vegita, "And you. Go back to the bedroom -- 'cuz I know you won't help."  
  
Vegita hissed to himself, and walked upstairs, muttering something about being disturbed by unwanted guests in the middle of the night. Bulma shook her head with a grunt, "Men!"  
  
Mirai uprighted himself and smiled weakly at Bulma, "I don't know how to thank you..."  
  
"You don't need to." She wrapped her arms around his chest and arms, embracing him. "I've missed you."  
  
"And you..."  
  
"Now, let's make sure the little Trunks is okay."  
  
Trunks nodded and allowed himself to be nudged towards the spirialling stairs. He quickled ascended them, Bulma right behind him.  
  
***  
  
Mirai no Trunks lay his weary head back on the feather-soft pillow. He had just begun to drift off to sleep when he heard a squeaking noise. He opened his eyes, and looked over in the darkness. The little Trunks was sitting up on his bed, the off-white blankets folded on his lap. His eyes wide, he stared rather adoringly at Mirai.  
  
"What's wrong?" Mirai asked.  
  
"Nothin'. I've just never had a big brother before!" He grinned, "I bet Goten will be impressed!"  
  
"Goten?"  
  
"Yeah! He's my best friend! He has a big brother too!"  
  
"Really?" Mirai sat up in bed now.  
  
"Yeah! He's great! And really powerful!"  
  
Mirai smiled.  
  
"His name is Gohan," Trunks continued excitedly, "Mom's taking me over to their house tomorrow for training! Wanna come? I bet you and Gohan will be best friends!"  
  
"I would like to come..." And he was grateful for the darkness as a blush crept over his cheeks. Maybe, just maybe, they would become more than friends.  
  
***  
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this chappy up. I've been so busy with other projects, AKA the NaNoWriMo challenge that I didn't make. 


	3. Chapter 3

Wish: Chapter 3  
  
A/N: I'm back with another chappy... Thank you muchly for all the wonderful reviews (you people are so impatient! ^_^); I've been depressed lately, so they've helped my wounded ego. *pets ego*  
  
I dedicate this story to all the people who have reviewed! YAY!  
  
***  
  
Gohan awoke the next morning and rushed to his window. His bright, hopeful eyes dimmed slightly when he saw the snow-less ground. He slumped his shoulders, shuffling to his closet. He yanked on a pair of slacks and a white t-shirt, ran his fingers through his hair, then stumbled out the door.  
  
From downstairs he heard two kinds of laughter: Adult and child.  
  
"Bulma must be here again." He walked downstairs, stretching, and into the hallway.  
  
Mirai looked towards the hallway, and froze when he saw Gohan. Gohan looked content as he stretched, lifting his shirt and exposing his toned stomach muscles.  
  
ChiChi snapped suddenly, "Gohan! We have company! Say 'Hello'!"  
  
Gohan blinked, dropping his arms. Mirai muttered to himself in disappointment.  
  
Gohan looked from Bulma, to Goten and Trunks wrestling in the corner, then his eyes landed on Mirai. Widening, Gohan stepped forward, "Trunks?"  
  
Trunks quickly bowed, restraining what would have been the biggest smile of his life.  
  
"I haven't seen you in years!" Gohan ran over.  
  
"Yes, it's been a long time."  
  
Bulma beamed, "He's staying with us! Why don't you two go out and train? I know catching up is more of a girl thing, but..."  
  
Gohan grinned, "Yeah! Is it okay, Mom?"  
  
ChiChi nodded.  
  
Goten leapt to his feet, "I wanna come too!"  
  
But this time, ChiChi shook her head, "No, Goten. Gohan and Trunks need some time to catch up."  
  
"Aw... M -- OW!"  
  
Trunks tackled Goten from behind, cutting him off.  
  
Gohan grabbed Mirai's arm. "Let's go before he gets up." He tugged him out the door.  
  
***  
  
After a few hours, Mirai and Gohan were laughing like old friends, laying in the grass beside a lake.  
  
"And -- and you --" Mirai rolled around in painful laughter.  
  
Gohan blushed furiously, covering his face.  
  
Mirai stopped, resting on his side. He watched Gohan with glistening eyes.   
  
Gohan pulled his hands away from his face, then folded them behind his head. "Yes, I did... I didn't mean to, it just happened."  
  
Mirai snickered.  
  
After a few moments of silence, Gohan spoke up, "Why'd you decide to come back... after all these years?"  
  
Mirai lowered his eyes, "Well... After Mom died, I ... I had no where else to go... I remembered that you guys were friendly to me... Well, you, and this mom, were."  
  
Gohan watched him, then clapped a hand on his shoulder. "So, you're staying?"  
  
"Yes." Mirai looked up again, grinning.  
  
"Good." Gohan stood up, staring down at Trunks. "Want to spar again?"  
  
"Sure!" Mirai leapt to his feet, then slipped along the wet bank. He tumbled into the water before he had a moment to react.  
  
When he resurfaced, sputtering, lavender hair plastered to his face, he heard Gohan laughing. Mirai, in annoyance, pushed his hair out of his eyes, then looked up at Gohan.  
  
His eyes were closed, hands clutching at his sides. He knelt in side-splitting laughter.  
  
Mirai smirked. He phased behind Gohan, and planted his boot in the small of his back hard enough to shove him, face first, into the water.   
  
After a few moments, Gohan didn't come up. Mirai waited a few more moments, then cannonballed into the water.  
  
From where he waited, Gohan could see perfectly where Mirai leapt in. He paddled forward as silently as he could, sliding along the lake floor. Directly ahead, Mirai floated, eyes still clenched shut.  
  
Gohan shot forward, grabbing Mirai around the waist from behind. Like Gohan expected, he struggled, startled. Gohan only tightened his grasp.  
  
Mirai looked over his shoulder in a slight panic. He saw Gohan's narrowed, smiling eyes, and nearly fainted.  
  
Gohan pulled him to the surface. He broke the surface gracefully, releasing Mirai, who sputtered once again after him.  
  
"What were you doing?" Mirai coughed, shaking the hair out of his face.  
  
Gohan flushed at the sparkling beauty in front of him. He shook his head quickly, suddenly, and remained treading water.  
  
Mirai watched him. "Something wrong, Gohan?"  
  
"N-No... Nothing..." He paddled to shore. Mirai followed him, hopping onto the bank.  
  
"Never mind about sparring. We need to dry off first." Gohan started to yank off his shirt.  
  
Mirai stared at him, biting his lip to keep his mouth from lolling open.  
  
Gohan glanced at him, noticed the hungry stare. With a red tint to his face, he responded, "Why are you staring?"  
  
"God... You're bea--" Mirai stopped, embarassed.  
  
Gohan grinned. He shuffled closer to Mirai and leaned in.  
  
"What was that?" Gohan whispered.  
  
"B-Beautiful..." Mirai stuttered, praying that Gohan would accept this.  
  
Gohan tilted Mirai's head to his own, touching lips gently. After a moment, he pulled away.  
  
Mirai stared at him. A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth.  
  
"W-Was that for real?"  
  
Gohan nodded.  
  
"For how long?"  
  
"Ever since you left. I've loved you for a long, long time."  
  
"Good." Mirai grabbed his shoulders, pulling him down into a deep kiss.  
  
After a time, Mirai released Gohan. He wrapped his arms around Gohan, stroking his hair. "I love you," he whispered.  
  
"I love you too." Then Gohan dropped into silence, thinking for a moment. "My mom will kill us."  
  
"Then don't tell her."  
  
"Okay..." Gohan sat up. "We probably need to head back..."  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
His stomach growled loudly. With a slight laugh, Gohan announced, "Lunch time. Let's go."  
  
He pulled on his shirt, then stood up with Trunks. He glanced shyly at Mirai one last time before rocketing off for home.  
  
***  
  
A/N: Too fast? I added some shonen-ai-ness in there for you impatient people. But the story is not yet done. There's gonna be more conflict (I just couldn't wait).  
  
I'm on winter break, so yay!! My stories should come out faster for the next 2 weeks. YAY! I love you guys!  
  
AND MERRY CHRISTMAS! 


	4. Chapter 4

Wish: Chapter 4  
  
A/N: I feel happy. Writing this chapter had been very fun... A happy fangirl's fantasy...  
  
Sorry once again for a short chapter. ^_^  
  
***  
  
As the two teenagers reached home, their teeth chattered. The icy breeze nipped at their soaked-through bodies.  
  
ChiChi ran to the door, flinging it open. "What happened to you two?!" she exclaimed.  
  
"We... uh... had an accident..." chattered Gohan.  
  
She sighed, then took charge again, pointing up the stairs, "You two! Go get changed right now and bring your wet clothes back down here!"  
  
Gohan and Mirai nodded, then ran up the stairs shivering. Gohan reached his room and held the door open for Mirai, who walked in with a nod. And as Gohan followed him, closing the door behind them, the rugged youth before him paused.  
  
Mirai suddenly turned, smirking slyly. He pinned Gohan to the door, "Need some warming up, Gohan-koi?"  
  
Gohan looked up at him meekly. He saw the glint in Mirai's eyes and knew very well what it meant. Slowly, the glint came to his eyes as well.  
  
Mirai captured his lips and ravaged his mouth with his tongue. Gohan buried his fingers deep into Mirai's lavender hair, and Mirai's hands slowly travelled down Gohan's sides and hooked his fingers into Gohan's pants.  
  
In a few moments, Gohan found himself on Goten's bed (the one next to his), with Trunks on top of him. Slowly, Mirai pulled away with a Vegita-like smirk.  
  
"We're on my brother's bed," Gohan pointed out with a slight chuckle.  
  
"So?" Mirai purred. His tongue teased Gohan's neck and his hand travelled down to the front of his pants, causing a sharp gasp.  
  
"T-Trunks..."  
  
And Mirai laughed. He lifted his body off Gohan and sat him up.  
  
"If being on his bed bothers you soooo mu -- oof!"  
  
Gohan pounced suddenly, knocking Mirai onto the bed opposite. He sat on Mirai's stomach, chuckling, "Yeah, it does bother me..."  
  
He squirmed beneath the teenager, mimicking uncomfort. Gohan smiled and rested his elbows on opposite sides of Mirai's haloed hair. His forehead rested against Mirai's, staring deep into the endless pools of sky.  
  
"But this doesn't." He ground his hips slightly against Mirai's.  
  
Mirai moaned, er, started to. Gohan clasped his mouth over his, sliding his tongue into his mouth. His hands tugged at Mirai's wet shirt, moving beneath it, and brushing across his washboard stomach and chest.  
  
Mirai's hands pulled Gohan's head closer, fingers entwining themselves in his dampened obsidian hair, and his tongue dove deeper.  
  
"...Gohan..." Trunks moaned as he pulled his mouth away suddenly. He looked at the door nervously.  
  
There came a knock, knock, knock.  
  
"Gohan!" came a loud feminine voice.  
  
"Shiiiit," Gohan hissed beneath his breath, "It's Videl!" He stumbled off Trunks, running to the door just as the doorknob turned. He grabbed the doorknob, holding it shut.  
  
"Uh... Videl!" Gohan looked around, "We're uh... not decent! Don't come in!"  
  
"Oh come off it, Gohan, it's nothing I haven't seen before!"  
  
Mirai shot a nasty glare at Gohan. Gohan shook his head rapidly, fearfully, face turning a beet red.  
  
"Fiiine... Hurry up -- you promised we'd work on our science project together!"  
  
"O-okay Videl! Just hang on!" Gohan released the doorknob. He looked at Mirai in a slight panic. Mirai continued to glare at him.  
  
Gohan slumped his shoulders and went to the closet. He flung it open, rooting through the pile of clothes. He tossed a pair of pants and a dark blue shirt to Mirai and pulled out jeans and an orange shirt for himself.  
  
As the two dressed at a quick pace, tossing the wet clothes in a pile by the door. Gohan pulled the shirt over his head to find Mirai completely dressed, and right in his face.  
  
"I didn't do it! I didn't do it!" Gohan pleaded.  
  
Mirai hissed, "I'll talk to you later." His eyes narrowed, brows furrowing. He whipped around, hair catching Gohan in the face.  
  
Gohan sighed. He rubbed the bridge of his nose and followed him.  
  
Mirai opened the door and had a large book shoved in his face.  
  
"Chop chop, Gohan! We've got a lot of work to get done on our physics project!"  
  
Mirai grabbed the book before it whacked him in the nose. Startled by the strength of the human, he pulled the book down to look at her. At first, he didn't see anything. Then, he pulled the book down to his waist, staring down at the tiny woman. Her hair was pulled in pigtails that hung loosely over her shoulders and striking blue eyes stared up at him.  
  
"You're not Gohan..." Videl commented.  
  
"Glad you noticed." He placed the book back in Videl's arms and sidestepped. Gohan, behind him, waved meekly at Videl.  
  
Videl felt her heart flutter slightly at Gohan's wave. She forced the blush down and regained her composeur (sp?).  
  
"Where were you? When I called earlier your mother said you were out with an old friend."  
  
Gohan smiled slowly, "Yeah, I'm sorry Videl. But, Trunks arrived and I haven't seen him since my childhood..."  
  
"Trunks?"  
  
Gohan motioned to Mirai standing beside him. "Videl, this is my friend, Trunks."  
  
Videl folded her arms across the book, "I believe we've met already."  
  
Mirai glowered his eyes and nodded.  
  
Gohan brightened, and turned to Mirai, "Hey! Why don't you come work on the science project with us? You're good at science!"  
  
_No, Gohan! You IDIOT!_ Videl wanted to rip out her hair.  
  
Mirai brightened slightly, "If you really want me to."  
  
"I don't think Videl would mind, would you?" Gohan turned to Videl.  
  
Videl nodded weakly, forcing a smile, "Oh, sure... That would be fine."  
  
Gohan grinned. He lead the trio downstairs, oblivious of the blazing glares that Mirai and Videl exchanged behind his back.  
  
"Bye Mom! We're off to the library!" Gohan opened the door and held it open for his two guests, who immediately returned to their original politeness. "We'll be back after it closes!"  
  
Before ChiChi could protest, Gohan closed the door behind them and lead them to the car.  
  
"So.. who gets shotgun?" Gohan turned, meeting the forced, innocent smiles of his friends. 


	5. Chapter 5

Wish: Chapter 5  
  
A/N: Trying to become more ... uh ... regular with the updates. Hope you like once again.  
  
***  
  
"Gohan! Gohan!" Videl stuck her head around the shelves.  
  
"Yeah?" Gohan looked up from the computer. He rubbed his eyes and leaned back in the (spinny) chair. "What's up, Videl?"  
  
"It's _snowing_!"  
  
Gohan shot up. He ran to the nearest window, in the next room, and looked outside. Over a foot of snow had fallen. He jumped up and down, cheering.  
  
"Shh!" scolded the librarian.  
  
Mirai looked at Gohan, smiling warmly. Gohan was so _CUTE_.  
  
Then Gohan stopped cheering. He turned.  
  
"Mom's going to be worried. We can't get back to the mountains with the car."  
  
Videl beamed, shouting out, "You can come over to my house!"  
  
"Great idea!" Mirai spoke up, "We'll all go over to your house."  
  
He and Videl exchanged glares.  
  
_I'm not going to let you win Gohan, you bitch._  
  
Gohan scooped up their books. "I'll check these out." He turned to Videl and smiled, "Sounds like a great idea, Videl."  
  
Videl felt her heart flutter. She smiled at Gohan lovingly. "Okay!"  
  
Gohan turned towards the check out desk.  
  
Mirai watched Gohan leave, then turned to Videl.  
  
"You," he hissed.  
  
Videl smirked at Mirai, "He's mine."  
  
"You'll have to pry him from my cold, dead fingers." He waggled his fingers at Videl.  
  
Gohan returned to a calm-looking Mirai and Videl before Videl could respond.  
  
"I'm ready. What about you guys?" he asked, smiling.  
  
"Ready," Videl and Mirai stated icily, staring at each other.  
  
Gohan sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. He forced a smile. "Well, let's be off."  
  
***  
  
Mr. Satan met them at the door, and turned pale when he saw his princess with two young men. He quickly took her into the house, leaving Gohan and Mirai on the doorstep.  
  
"V-Videl! What are you doing with those two guys?!" he stuttered.  
  
"Daaaaad!"  
  
"You know you're not allowed to date guys that are weaker than me -- especially two at once!"  
  
Gohan looked mildly at Mirai, "You and Videl don't seem to be getting along."  
  
Mirai folded his arms, and looked back at Gohan, "So?"  
  
"So? You're both my friends!"  
  
"Excuse me -- I'm just a friend?" Mirai glowered, growling.  
  
"Oh -- no! Trunks! You know that you're not just a friend!"  
  
He gave a typical Vegita-like scowl.  
  
Gohan became desperate. "Trunks.... You have to believe me!"  
  
"Prove it."  
  
"H-How?"  
  
Mirai got a gleam in his eye. "Let's... play in her house tonight."  
  
Gohan rubbed his arm, looking at the closed front door. "Um... Trunks.. I - I don't know."  
  
Mirai took his arm, pulling Gohan around to face him. The books dropped onto the snowy front step. He took Gohan's face in his free hand, tilting his chin up and staring him in the face, only a few centimeters away.  
  
"Well? What do you say, Son?"  
  
Videl threw open the door. Gohan and Mirai quickly separated.  
  
"Uh.. you can come in now."  
  
Gohan stooped and grabbed their books. He uprighted himself, watching Mirai enter in front of him.  
  
And he couldn't help but smile to himself.  
  
_Okay, Trunks. You're on._  
  
***  
  
After Gohan made a quick call to ChiChi, he sat down to dinner with Mirai, Videl, and Mr. Satan. ChiChi had made a few remarks about him being at Videl's house and made him promise to describe the conditions when he returned home the next day. But those were quickly forgotten when dinner was served.  
  
He had forgotten how hungry he was.  
  
Mr. Satan looked at Mirai. He pointed at Mirai with his fork, "What's your name?"  
  
Mirai looked up at him. He hesitated before answering, "Trunks."  
  
And the older man began to laugh. "Trunks! What the hell is a kid doing with the name 'Trunks'?!"  
  
Mirai was turning a bright red. Gohan quickly went to his rescue, "It's a family name!"  
  
It back fired.  
  
"What parent would name their kid 'Trunks'? Only a retard would name their kid --"  
  
Mirai's hand was at his throat, having upturned the table. His eyes flashed dangerously.  
  
"Don't call my mother a retard."  
  
Gohan jumped to his feet. He pulled on Mirai's arm.  
  
Mr. Satan gave a choked, nervous laugh. "Just playing with you, boy..."  
  
Mirai hissed through his teeth, pulling back. Gohan patted his arm gently and whispered, "You can't kill him, not matter how much you want to."  
  
Mirai was trembling furiously.  
  
Mr. Satan laughed, rubbing his throat. "Ah, don't worry Gohan. He couldn't have hurt me."  
  
Gohan rolled his eyes discreetly. He looked at Videl and bowed his head, "Excuse us for a little bit."  
  
He dragged Mirai from the room, closed the thick wood door, and put himself between the dining room door and Mirai. They growled at each other, then Mirai managed to mutter, "I hate him already."  
  
"I know, I know. He's definetly not the greatest..." Gohan kept one foot against the door and moved closer to Mirai. He touched his arm gently. "You just have to ignore him.. politely."  
  
"But...--"  
  
Gohan grabbed his collar and jerked Mirai close to him. He pressed his lips to Mirai's, and after a little bit, their mouths opened and their tongues entered. Soon, Gohan pulled away gently and smiled.  
  
"Behave. If you do, you'll get more of that." 


End file.
